Instinct of A Saiyan
by EtherealXareon
Summary: Zack has now attained Ultra Instinct, and goes to fight Jiren, but it just so happens that he is met with another adventure that will make him 'break the limits' of his strength once again! How will the three factions respond to his power? Let's find out! (OC x small harem and Issei x small harem)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

 **EX: Hello everyone, welcome to a multi-crossover, from my other fanfic, called 'Saiyandimension Neptunia' This is a spin-off of that story, where Zack is trapped in the Highschool DxD dimension as a saiyan. I don't want to spoil anything, so on with the prologue!**

 **NOTE: Keep in mind, if you have read Saiyandimension Neptunia, then this won't happen during the arc portrayed here. It will go normally, like the actual arc in DBS.**

 **NOTE #2: Also my Saiyan OC's name is Zackary Xylax, it might seem like a weird name, and it is considering at first I didn't know that saiyan's names were derived from** **vegetables when I made his name. It was before the summer of 2017, and I have watched DBZ, DB GT, and all the series, but I was so stupid that I didn't realize that. Please bear with it. A lot of the characters in this story, will not say his full name, but I don't know, it depends on you guys, if his name is odd. Anyways onto the prologue.**

* * *

 **3rd Person POV, World of Void, Tournament of Power**

Lord Beerus was frustrated, that one of his best fighters and also one of his students, more so Whis' student, was gone. He was nowhere to be found. After he threw a spirit bomb at Jiren, but the Universe 11 fighter, threw it back at him. He disappeared. Lord Beerus clenched his fists, gritting his teeth.

 _'Is this truly the end of you?"_ Beerus asked himself, when he shouted "ZACKARY!"

"No no no no! Zackary! You can't be dead!" Purple Sister said, about to cry.

"There there, Nep Jr." Purple Heart said, comforting her.

When all of the sudden, the tournament stage, started to shake, and rumble, but it wasn't just that the whole world of void began to shake.

"What's going on?" Purple Heart asked.

"What is this shaking?" Toppo asked.

"The whole world of void, is being shook by a wild flow of power." Elder Kai said.

"Yes, but what could have done this? No wait, is it!?" Shin asked.

"Of course, it has to be Zack!" IF answered him, with sparkly eyes.

Beerus gained a smile on his face, and his attendant Whis noticed it.

"My lord, do you have anything to say?" Whis asked Beerus, as he closed his eyes, and opened them...

"He's coming!" Beerus said.

A beacon of white light appeared in the crater the spirit bomb made, as Zack rose up, struggling to move at first, but closed his eyes and his posture went back to normal. The light began to suck in rocks, and pebbles alike. It disappeared showing Zack in a new form. He turned towards Jiren and Universe 11, with silver eyes.

But then all of a sudden, Zack vanished, again...

"Wait! What happened to Zack?" IF asked.

"Hmm... Whis." Beerus asked for his attendant.

"Yes my lord?"

"Check for any signs of Zack in our universe." Beerus said, and Whis nodded, checking his scepter for Zack, but he was also nowhere to be found.

"My lord, Zack is nowhere to be found." Whis said.

"What? Are you certain?" Beerus asked.

"Yes my lord, I am positive, but I am sure wherever he is, he's alive." Whis answered.

"HEH! Won't matter now, since one of your best fighters, brother is gone. Your UNIVERSE is history!" Champa said, smirking.

"HEY! It doesn't mean we are out yet, we have Goku and Vegeta! Come on, you two! Win the Tournament!" Beerus said, as Goku stopped fighting Caulifia and Kale. While Vegeta stopped fighting Ribrianne. They both nodded, staying in their base forms as they charged towards their opponents.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, where Zack is...**

Zack was now floating around, in his new form. In a never-ending world, that he has never seen before. Although, it had colorful skies then the World of Void, where he was just at. All of a sudden, a large red dragon appeared, in front of him.

 **"Who has disturbed me?"** The dragon asked, his voice echoing across the gap.

The dragon's head faced Zack, with a roar, that released a gale, that did nothing to Zack.

Zack gave his own roar towards the dragon, as the heat and aura around him started to shoot up like a beacon. The heat, knocked the dragon on his back. It started to shake all three worlds, from the dimensional gap.

 **"Your power... it's shaking the whole universe... What kind of power is this?"** The dragon asked...

* * *

 **Heaven...**

While Zack was releasing his heat, unconsciously. Heaven was being shaken by the immense power, he was releasing.

"Michael-sama!? W-what is this power?" One of the angels asked him.

"I... do... not know..." Michael told everyone, as all of them were laying on their chests, with the pressure pushing them down.

The pressure was nothing they have ever felt before, not even the dragon god Great Red, could do this.

 _'This power I have never felt anything like it, and what ever it is... is extremely powerful. Way more than Ophis and Great Red, combined... What is this?'_ Michael thought, shocked by the current happening in Heaven.

* * *

 **Hell...**

The underworld, was also being shaken by the flow of power, that Zack sent, like a tremor.

"Who... has this kind of power?" One of the devils asked.

"I do not know that answer..." The one known as Grayfia said.

"Whatever it is, we must find it..." Sirzechs told everyone, as they were on their knees as well due to the power, the saiyan released.

* * *

 **Back to where Zack is, 3rd Person POV**

As Zack, released his power even further, his eyes started to lose some of it's silver color. This new form he gained was about to give out...

That's when he stopped charging his aura, and focused all of his energy into one attack, he cocked his fist back, and went forward, but as soon as that happened, his new form gave out, and he was now back to his base state, conscious, with several bruises on his body. The wave of air, blew against the dragon like nothing.

Zack was laying on the ground barely able to get up, while breathing heavily.

 **"So that form finally went away huh? And from the looks of it, you look tired. If you don't mind me asking, what was that?"**

"I...do not know much about it, myself." Zack was able to speak, again.

 **"So you don't know what that was? Huh interesting, what is your name, young one?"** The dragon asked.

"My name is... Zackary... Zackary Xylax... and yours?"

 **"Mine is Great Red, or I am known as the Apocalypse Dragon. But enough about that, I can sense that you are much stronger than you look, since you knocked me over on my back."**

"Wait... I did?" Zack asked, surprised.

 **"I am assuming that you didn't know that you did that."** Great Red said, curious.

"Yeah, I was unconscious, but I didn't know I was actually awake." Zack said, sitting up, as he was resting his body.

 **"Wait you weren't awake? It looked like you were, since you had silver eyes."**

"Huh, still I am pretty sure I was unconscious." Zack told the dragon.

"Anyways Big Red, will it be okay for me to rest here for a couple hours? I mean I know I am invading your space, but it won't be for that long, promise." Zack asked.

 **"Sure Zackary, but if you don't mind me asking, why?"**

"Well cause right now, I am exhausted from using that form, what I am saying is this, my stamina has run out, and I need some time to rest." The saiyan said.

 **"So that's why, it gave out. Hmm alright, but just for a couple hours. And don't stare at me!"** Great Red said.

"Okay! Jeez... I wasn't going to do that anyways." Zack said, before putting his two index fingers on his forehead, trying to find Goku's ki signature, but nothing. He couldn't find it.

 **"What were you doing?"** Great Red asked.

"Oh! I was using a skill that someone taught to me a long time ago, called Instant Transmission." Zack said, making the dragon curious.

 **"What does it do?"**

"Well as my mentor told me, it gives you the ability to lock on to an energy signature and it takes you there. It can go over long distances, like I am right here, and I could get to Mars and back in a couple seconds." Zack explained.

 **"That is incredibly useful! You are full of surprises! Anyways you stopped using it, why?"**

"I couldn't teleport back to the person I know, and he is one of my best friends. His name is Son Goku, he taught me most of the moves I know right now, and he was more nicer, and less strict than the prince of our race was." Zack stopped, realizing the dragon looked like he was getting tired.

"Oh I apologize for rambling. It's just that my story is long, and you might not want to hear it." Zack said.

 **"Zackary, that's not it. It's just that I haven't slept for a while."**

"Okay, but would you still like to hear my story? I mean it might interest you, and it will probably be done before I am rested."

 **"Okay sure, besides it will be something for you to do anyways. I mean there is nothing in here, to do except sit around or nap."**

"Alright! So it all started, with..." Zack told the story of how he came to the Hyperdimension, and helped his friend defend their nations, from several enemies. Including Frieza, Broly and some new enemies that he faced. As well as the last bit, where he was taken away from the Tournament of Power.

"And that's about it." Zack finished.

 **"Wow that did keep me awake, and it's interesting to see someone such as yourself, have power like that. Even more than a god? How is that possible?"**

"Well probably not more than a god of destruction in mine, but probably more than an actual god in your universe. And since, all of my stamina is back..." Zack said, before standing up in the dimensional gap. He clenched his fists, screaming to turn to his full power.

A blue light appeared, and faded, as blue ice cracked to reveal Zack in his blue form.

"Super saiyan blue... this is the form I gained, training with Whis, Lord Beerus' trainer."

 **"Amazing... so what will you do now?"** Zack turned back to his base state, pondering for a couple seconds.

"I...I don't know. I know that I can't go home now, so that is out of the picture." Zack said, still thinking.

"But the question is, where could I go? And where would I live?" Zack asked, when he got an idea.

"I got an idea, Great Red! I need you to do me a favor." Zack said, with a smirk on his face.

 **"Sure, why not? Besides not many people have been able to knock me over like you have. What is it?"**

"I need you to transport me somewhere in this universe, please just this once."

Great Red opened up a portal to a supposed dimension, that Zack didn't recognize at all.

 **"All right, but before you go, here take this. It will help you fight. Use it well."  
**

Great Red, had his claw out to reveal a sword, with a sheathe that said 'Destruction' in Japanese.

 **"I have never had any use for it, I called it Apocalypse, the sword that brings destruction. So bye, but if ever want to train with me, I could gladly help with that."** Great Red, told me, before I flew into the portal, and started to plummet down towards the ground.

"Well that's that! Here WE GOO!" Zack said, before going faster.

* * *

 **EX: Well, I never thought I would come this far as an author, what I mean by that, is making a Highschool DxD crossover fanfic! Keep in mind, I will try to make these chapters longer, but Prologues to me are always short, sweet and to the point. I always have a tendency to make smaller chapters, so please bear with that. Now onto questions you might be having, and explanations!**

 **A/N 1: Okay so this OC you have Zackary, attained Ultra Instinct, and for some reason Goku & Vegeta didn't gain it yet. Why? Well Zack is my main OP Saiyan OC, otherwise he is the protagonist of every story I make with him in it. If that's not a good enough reason for you, then I will say if it doesn't focus on Zack, then he won't be the main protagonist of the story.**

 **A/N 2: This is a spin-off from Saiyandimension Neptunia your other story, why did you do this? Because why not? I mean I never did any that actually did a great job, and one of them is being remade still. But this is one of the first spin-offs I actually plan to make fully.**

 **A/N 3: So Zack has attained Ultra Instinct, and the form was still there when he got to the dimensional gap, why? Because the form didn't reach it's limit yet, and I thought since I have seen the episodes where Goku has earned the form and also where he has lost the form, he becomes exhausted.**

 **A/N 4: So Great Red had a sword to give to Zack? How and why? Well for how, he made it himself, and the reason why, is cause Zack, has way more power in his UI state than Great Red does, and was able to tip him over, which I guess is a weird way to put it.**

 **Power Levels:**

 **Zack(Base Form): 600,000,000**

 **Zack(SSJB): 120,000,000,000,000,000 (I know it kinda seems like a lot, but I am trying to look it up to make it as accurate as possible)**

 **Great Red: 100,000,000,000,000,000 (I don't want a god dragon's PL to be too low, and also I didn't want Great Red to be too OP)**

 **Zack(UI): 240,000,000,000,000,000**

 **Well I tried to keep them as accurate as possible minus Great Red's PL, that was to balance the powers out. Although maybe I shouldn't do PL at all. Cause this does seem ridiculous doesn't it?**

 **Now the next Chapter preview!**

 ***Cue DBS OST Next Chapter Preview -Universe Survival Arc-***

 **Zack: Uh, excuse me miss?**

 **?: Yes?**

 **Zack: Can you tell me where I am? I am kinda lost**

 **Next time on Instinct of A Saiyan:**

 _ **Kuoh and Training**_

 **?: You are in Kuoh Town, handsome.**

 **Zack (off-camera): Don't miss it!**


	2. Chapter 1: Kuoh and Training

**Chapter 1: Kuoh and Training**

* * *

 **EX: Hello everyone and welcome to the first chapter of this story! Hope you liked the prologue, and if you didn't then that's alright. But still already over 100+ views on the prologue already. Wow, that's way more than what my other stories would get in one day! Thanks for that, it motivates me to make more chapters for you guys. But I will try not to rush them.**

 **NOTE: I put a poll up on my profile, to see if you guys want Grayfia in Zack's harem or not. It will end two weeks from now, so get your votes in before the poll ends!**

 **EX: I do not own DBS or Highschool DxD, all I do own is my OC! Now onto the first chapter!**

* * *

 **Zack's POV**

Here I was falling, to the ground, in a new world. I started to think about home, the Tournament of Power, and if our team will win, and survive the tournament all together. For some strange reason, I remember something Whis, told me, Goku and Vegeta, about avoiding all danger. Like I could dodge everything...

* * *

 **Flashback, before the Tournament of Power**

 _Whis was training me, Goku and Vegeta on Lord Beerus' planet._

 _"You all completely lack speed." Whis stated._

 _"It's because you are all thinking before you act. This is especially true of Vegeta, so your speed is being limited. It takes time for your senses to reach your bodies. You need to teach every part of your bodies to respond on their own. It's not an easy task unfortunately, not even Lord Beerus has mastered it. If you can overcome it, you will be able to avoid any danger."_

* * *

 **Present time, Zack's POV**

 _'Was that what happened to me, when I tipped Great Red over on his back? But I think I know what it's called since after I asked Whis what it was..._

 _Ultra Instinct..._

"Is that truly what happened to me? And will it appear again?" I asked myself, when I landed in the clearing of a forest, making a large crater.

"Ow ow ow, should have been paying attention where I was landing." I muttered, rubbing my head, as I got up to dust off my clothes.

 _'Well since I couldn't find my friend Goku's ki signature with my Instant Transmission, I guess that means this was a one-way trip. Finally I can train, to my heart's content. Not that I wouldn't miss home though...'_ I thought, taking out a capsule for a Gravity Chamber

"Thank you, Capsule Corporation!" I said, before clicking it and throwing it onto the ground in front of me.

 _ **POOF**_

"Maybe before I start training, I go and check out what's nearby. Might find something interesting."

I blasted off to see what was around, and I could see several towns, and cities, two of which were nearby. I went to the first town, and landed somewhere where people could not see me flying and panic. They are probably not used to seeing people fly with the use of ki. I walked out into the streets, seeing a girl with black hair tied with a yellow ribbon nearby. She had a voluptuous body, and was wearing a uniform of some sort.

"Excuse me, miss?" I asked.

"Yes?" She asked, seeing me for the first time, with a blush on her face.

"Can you tell me where I am? I am lost."

"Sure, you are in Kuoh Town, handsome." She said, making me blush now.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"I believe I should ask you your name first."

"Fine, mine is Zackary Xylax, now what's yours?"

"Akeno." She responded, before I saw the sun was setting already for some reason.

"Well it was nice meeting you Akeno, but I have to go. I need to get home before dark." I said, before running off towards the Gravity Chamber.

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

"It was nice meeting you too, Zack." Akeno called.

 _'I will tell buchou, about this man... Cause his power is nothing to sneeze at'_ Akeno thought, walking towards the academy.

Zack was now inside the Gravity Chamber, well it wasn't just a gravity chamber. There was the gravity controls up top, but when you go downstairs there was a kitchen, bedroom, etc. Basically a living space. Like the spaceship that Goku used to get to Namek a long time ago.

"Well time to start training!" Zack said, before sitting down to meditate. He did this to see if he can attain Ultra Instinct again, but it's not an easy task.

 _'Dodge on instinct, that is something that will be difficult to master, but I am sure I can do it.'_

And so began the training regimen, that Zack followed for the next 2 months, while going into Kuoh now and then. The training consisted of meditation, to clear the mind and increase Zack's focus. Of course, some energy training, and strength training also helped to increase his power further than super saiyan blue, or in other words it made the godly transformation more powerful, even with Kaio-ken.

* * *

 **Zack's POV, 2 months later...**

"KAME..."

"HAME..."

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I roared, shooting a blast of enormous blue energy in the room, in my super saiyan blue kaio-ken state... When the blast disappeared, I reverted back to my base state, kneeling on the floor. The gravity was 500x that of this Earth, which was now hard for me to move, considering I have been training for a while now.

Even with sleep, and food combined...

"...*Heavy breathing* I think it's time I rest, and take a shower while I am at it."

My Gi was tattered in several places, and even my undershirt was damaged as well.

"Gravity...NNGH Off!" The room reverted back to no gravity, and I laid on the floor, exhausted.

"Whew! It's been two months, and I still haven't reached Ultra Instinct. What is the secret to that power?" I asked, looking up at the ceiling, in thought.

"Oh well, even though I haven't reached that state, I can already tell I am getting stronger with blue and even right now in base!" I said, before going downstairs, to take a shower.

 **Later, in the evening...**

I walked into Kuoh, during the evening. Strangely, there wasn't anyone walking around like I was. I didn't sense any danger nearby, using my ki sense.

 _'Wait... something's off...I feel that I am not alone.'_ I said to myself, before turning a full 360 degrees, towards the energy I sensed now.

"Alright whoever's there, show yourself!" I said, getting into my combat stance

A woman walked out from the shadows, with long blonde hair, and a halo over her head, wearing a white dress.

"Hello Zack, pleased to meet you." The girl said, edging closer to me.

"Don't take another step... how do you know my name?"

"I know it, because I have been watching you, saiyan."

I all of a sudden, blushed, remembering before I did feel a pair of eyes watching me in that gravity chamber. Even while I took a shower!

"Don't you have any shame!?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Watching a grown man, shower!" I answered, for her, with my palm at my face. She looked confused, like she didn't do anything wrong.

"Forget I said that, anyways, who are you? You already know who I am, but I don't know who you are."

"My name is Gabriel, and I am the Seraph of Heaven."

I looked at her in utter shock...

"S-s-so you mean that you are an angel!?"

"You could say that..."

"Wait why are you talking to me?" I asked.

"I believe the answer, is rather simple. You have power, I sense inside of you, that is phenomenally strong. If you mind, showing it, please?" Gabriel asked.

"Alright, but you asked for it!" I said, before a blue aura covered my body, as I screamed, turning super saiyan blue.

"This power, I have never felt anything like it..." Gabriel muttered.

"You are much stronger, than when I last checked on you."

"Well of course, why wouldn't I strive to become stronger?"

"That's what I want to know. Why do you become stronger? What reason?" Gabriel asked.

"Oh, that's simple. To protect those I care about, and the earth as well." I told her.

"A noble goal, it seems. Well I wanted to ask you another question..."

"And what, would that question be?" I asked, curious but I still kept my serious demeanor.

"Would you like to work for the Angel faction?"

I reverted back to my base state, turning my head sideways in confusion.

"What do you mean by faction? Are there others?"

"Yes, there are two more, the Fallen Angel faction, and the Devil faction." Gabriel explained.

"So are you interested?"

"No, I am not, I might look like I am but I am not. You are a kind angel though. I respect that, it's just... I need time, to wrap my head around these factions." I said, before looking at the night sky.

"You know it's funny..." Gabriel looked at me, as I had a smile on my face, looking at the stars.

"The battles I have fought, were nothing to sneeze at, but it seems wherever I go, there is always a conflict, and I have to always come to save the day. I remember that day I turned into a super saiyan, one of the legendary transformations of our race, and then just a couple years ago, a super saiyan god. To my eyes, at some point, I will break the limits of my strength so much, that nobody will be able to match it. If that's so, then what is the point of fighting? Well it's the excitement, and adrenaline of a fight that makes me want to do it, and also strong fighters. I fight not just for those I call my friend, or whom I love, but I also fight for my people, and all the saiyans that were eradicated from our planet a long time ago, by Frieza..." I said, before looking at Gabriel.

I sensed a new energy, as it shot a rain of several spears down towards us.

"Look out!" I said, getting both me and Gabriel out of range of the attack.

"Thank you Zack." Gabriel said.

"Yeah don't mention it, but let's focus on who did that."

"Well well well, seems like you have some tricks up your sleeve." A woman said, above them, in the sky.

She had long black hair, wearing a leather cornucopia of straps on her body, if that was the correct term for it.

"Raynare!" Gabriel said, staying behind Zack.

"Wait Gabriel, what is she?" I asked.

"She's a Fallen Angel."

"That is right, I am a Fallen Angel. Now who is willing to die first?" She asked, in a rather creepy tone.

I walked forward two steps, stopping.

"I am willing to fight you." I said, when Gabriel disappeared up to Heaven.

"Well then, Zack, I will love putting your head on my wall."

"I would love to see you try..." I said, getting into my combat stance.

 **The battle between Raynare and Zack, is about to begin...**

* * *

 **EX: This is the revised chapter 1, and yes it is very different from the one before. Hopefully you enjoyed the chapter being a little bit longer than the old one! And for Grayfia being in Zack's harem, here are the votes that I closed with:**

 **Yes: 8 votes**

 **No: 3 vote**

 **NOTE: So yes, Grayfia will be in Zack's harem eventually, but it won't be immediately. It's my birthday in a week from now, on January 31st, and I am going to be 19, I hope to make more chapters for you guys.**

 ***Cue DBS OST- Universe Survival Arc***

 **Zack: Hey guys! It's me Zack! I am currently fighting a Fallen Angel by the name of Raynare, and I gotta say she is strong, but not strong enough to beat me.**

 **Raynare: Oh really?**

 **Zack: Not IF I GO SUPER SAIYAN! HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

 **Next time on Instinct of A Saiyan:**

 ** _Newcomer to Kuoh Academy_**

 **Zack: Do I really need to do this? *messing with school uniform***

 **Zack (off-camera): Don't miss it!**


	3. Update

**Important Update!**

* * *

 **EX: Now I have read your reviews, and some of them were hurtful, but I do understand what you are saying. And let me apologize for this not being another chapter! Well I guess what would be the point anyways... of making this story. I will continue it, that I promise, but please bear with it, if it does make you mad. But I bring good news right now, and that's because I read your reviews. The two chapters I released before, will be redone, so they fit more with the universe and how strong Zack truly is. Preview of the things that will be changed:**

 **-Instead of Zack, falling into the Underworld, and meeting Sirzechs and Grayfia, he is on Earth...**

 **-Zack had a Gravity Chamber capsule, with him, and he threw it down, as a home, (The design is similar to that of the spaceship Goku used to get to Namek)**

 **-Zack meets Akeno, by asking for directions...**

 **-Akeno informs Rias, about Zack**

 **-A flashback, before the Tournament of Power, takes place where Zack is told by Whis about Ultra Instinct...**

 **-A 2 month time skip, where Zack has been training in the Gravity chamber, and doing other things as well. Like traveling to Kuoh a couple times...**

 **-Grayfia shall be in Zack's harem eventually. But not right away...**

 **-Issei will be in the story still, but he is not as strong as Zack.**

 **These are the things, that you guys mentioned in the reviews, and I apologize for making such an AWFUL story, but sometimes it's a rocky road at the beginning and then when you finish it, the story will get better. I am getting somewhat stressed over this, because I want to be motivated to change this story. Believe me when I say, I am not the best at writing stories, nobody is 'perfect' and they don't need to be, as long as they just do what they were going to do. But I give up easily, and I really don't want to give up on this story, because it felt right. It felt like a good idea, so I put it up, to see what people thought, and now that I have seen these 'hurtful' reviews, I mean they are okay, but some of them are not, and they make me less motivated to make new chapters for you guys. What I am trying to say, is that I can't accept criticism that well, but I still accept it regardless. I don't rage, and get mad. I just change it up, and it might keyword 'might' change things. I know there will be those people who like to give stories bad reviews all the time, just to mess with me. That's one of the things I assume.**

 **Anyways, I hope these changes will help the story continue, if not, then I will delete it, period and make a different Highschool DxD and DBS crossover. It shall have a different name, but with the same OC that I have made. So that's all I got for now, and hopefully you read all of this, cause it truly is important.**

 **I shall get back to this story, after I reconstruct the Prologue, and the first chapter. EtherealXareon, out.**


	4. Chapter 2: Newcomer to Kuou Academy

**Chapter 2: Newcomer to Kuou Academy**

* * *

 **EX: Well hello people, and welcome to Chapter 2 of Instinct of A Saiyan. Thanks to you guys, I have more confidence, to write this story, and I understand that those people I mentioned in the update, they were just messing with me, just trying to make me crack. Well over to the review corner!**

 **For some reason you name keeps disappearing when I save, Asim : This story is amazing, don't give a damn to haters please continue! Can't wait to read more!**

 **Response: Thank you, I appreciate it.**

 **MaskedRiderEnzo: Huh I thought it was going well, all things considering. Hope you don't make him into a devil though he's way too strong for that after all your OC was in the Tournament of Power. The only ones who could fight your OC would be Great Red, Ophis, and possibly Sirzechs using his full power, and possibly a few others.**

 **Response: Don't worry my friend, it shall continue! But I just reconstructed chapter 1, but kept the Prologue mostly the same, cause it seemed right. And anyways, he won't be a devil of course, he will just be an ally. I agree with you on who could fight him, at his full strength, though. Anyways glad you are enjoying it!**

 **2942598: I'm really looking forward to this story, and I don't care what they say in the comments about it.**

 **Response: Thank you, I appreciate the support, and yeah I agree.**

 **SavageGod: MOREEE PLEASEE!**

 **Response: Don't worry my friend, this will be another chapter heading your way!**

 **Whew, a lot of good reviews, and that's shocking. But it is a Highschool DXD x DBS multi-crossover, so yeah. Anyways guys, who can't wait for Season 4 of Highschool DXD? I can't wait since, it will be awesome, but I have noticed the art style is new? Since the characters look somewhat different, maybe there is someone new that took place of drawing them, I don't know. But nevertheless, it still looks cool! Anyways, enough of me rambling, now onto the chapter 2! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

 **3rd Person POV, Kuou Town**

Zack was facing a Fallen Angel, by the name of Raynare. The streets were deserted, as they were about to fight, which made Zack at ease knowing that no-one would be hurt in the crossfire. When they shot off, saiyan and Fallen Angel! Raynare was shooting dozens upon dozens of light spears, as Zack dodged all of them without much effort. Raynare was getting frustrated as she watched him dodge them.

"What am I too fast for you, Raynare?" Zack mocked, still dodging her light spears.

"Don't you mock me! You won't be able to dodge them forever!" Raynare said, with a grin on her face, as she used her hands to maneuver the light spears, towards Zack, and they started to chase him, like heat seeking missiles. Zack ascended into the sky, flying towards Raynare but she flew out of the way so the light spears could continue to pursue Zack.

"Don't think such a dumb trick will work on me!"

"Hmph!" Zack ascended higher into the air, as the light spears followed him.

 _'Now I got him!'_ Raynare thought, as he stopped to float there. Zack gained a wide smirk on his face, when the light spears were about to stab him, he screamed releasing a intense white aura around his body, which disintegrated all of the light spears that were going to most likely going to kill him, since she was controlling them.

"W-what? How!?" She asked, dumbfounded.

"I thought you said my dumb tricks won't work on you. Well guess what? One of them worked." Zack said, crossing his arms.

Raynare was about to snap, after she heard his comments from him again.

"Now it's my turn!" The saiyan said, still keeping the smirk on his face. He put two fingers on his forehead, and appeared behind her, with a kick, that sent her flying, but she quickly recovered from it, looking around to find him, but didn't see him.

"Huh? Where did you go?" Raynare asked, searching for him, when Zack punched her full on in her face, causing it to cushion the impact of his punch, like a trampoline. Zack appeared again, slamming his bulked up arms into her abdomen, causing her body to fall into the earth, making a cloud of dirt rise up above into the sky from the impact.

The saiyan then shot dozens upon dozens of yellow ki blasts, to hopefully finish the job. More smoke rose out from the crater in the ground. When the spot started to shake with a purple energy. From out of the smoke, Zack sensed a couple light spears coming his way, but this time when he barely dodged one, they were more powerful and more faster, but still not enough to beat him now.

She rose out from the crater, with some minor bruises and blood protruding from several places on her face.

"Damn you!" Raynare roared, at the saiyan.

Zack backed away. "Oh no I am so scared! Please spare me!" This made her smile, but Zack grinned. "Yeah right, like I would ever die to the likes of someone like you!"

Raynare then snapped, as a purple energy enveloped her body.

"I will use my full power against you now!" Raynare said, as Zack looked at her still with his arms crossed, since he wasn't impressed.

"Fine then, I think it's about time I go super saiyan." He said, before his hair turned golden and his eyes teal, with a golden aura emanating around his body.

Raynare grinned.

"Oh please, don't think that hair change will affect me!"

"You are going to eat those words, Raynare." Zack said, in a serious voice.

Raynare shot more powerful light spears that seemed to explode with a purple blast, at Zack. He grit his teeth, but knew his form, would keep him safe, since he noticed the spears were eviscerated when they went inside his aura.

Zack smirked, appearing in front of the Fallen Angel, with an extremely fast speed, as he punched and kicked her, several times. When finally, he roared, punching her in her gut, causing her to spit out blood. She kneeled over, when Zack took ahold of her long black hair.

"In the end, there was no way you could beat me... and now you are utterly humiliated." Zack said to her, as her eyes twitched while closed. The saiyan punched her and punched her, until she was bleeding all over her face. When he sensed three other energies nearby, that were coming in fast. He let go of the Fallen Angel, as several light spears went to attack him again, in three different colors. Yellow, blue, and pink.

Zack, released a wave of _kiai_ to change their course, and they did, disintegrating from the powerful gale.

He flew away from Raynare, as he watched a man with a dark suit on, a woman with a red coat, that revealed a bit of her cleavage, and a girl wearing a maid outfit of some sort, help the Fallen Angel up.

"Raynare are you okay?" The girl asked.

Raynare was unconscious now, since Zack, literally beat the shit out of her.

"This isn't over! You are going to pay for this!" The woman told Zack.

"Oh? Do tell, how do you plan to stop me? Because I am more powerful than you think." Zack said with a grin again on his face.

"We shall defeat you, one day!" They said, as they all flew off. Zack decided to let them go, since they wouldn't be able to defeat him anyways at his level.

"COWARDS!" Zack screamed at them, but they didn't hear him.

Zack landed back on the ground, as his hair reverted back to it's normal onyx look. When he felt a group of new energies, that he sensed for a while now.

"Alright come on out! You know I can sense you, right?" Zack asked, now angry more than anything. Not because he let them get away, but because of how they ran. They really were cowards.

Two girls walked out, one that he met before, and another one he has never seen before in his life. She had long crimson red hair, with blue eyes, wearing a uniform of some sort, like Akeno, who was standing next to her.

"Akeno, who is this?" Zack asked.

"Wait that's the person you were talking about Akeno?" The crimson haired girl, asked pointing at me, and Akeno nodded.

Zack then sensed their energies, it felt twisted in a way, but not entirely. They were good people somewhat, and he could sense that.

"Your energies, this is strange. What are you people?" Zack asked.

"Well, how about you start going to our school, and we will tell you all about us? By the way my name is Rias Gremory, and I presume yours is Zackary, correct?"

Zack nodded, figuring that Akeno told her that.

"Well yeah, but I rather be called by my nickname Zack."

"Alright, then Akeno?"

"Yes buchou?" Akeno asked.

"Why don't you keep an eye on him?" Akeno smiled at the idea, but at the same time, Zack felt a shiver down his spine for some strange reason.

 _'Oh god that shiver was worse than the feeling I keep getting when Plutia is Iris Heart.'_ Zack thought...

* * *

 **Hyperdimension universe...**

Iris Heart, or a.k.a Plutia, was enjoying her day, being lazy, when she woke up, sensing something familiar. She immediately turned to Iris Heart

"I sense someone very close to me, mentioned my name~" Iris Heart said, with a giggle.

* * *

 **Zack's POV, Kuoh Town...**

"I shall tell the principal, that you are one of my cousins, and that you wish to enroll at the academy." Rias told me, and I sighed, knowing I probably wasn't going to get out of going to school. Well hopefully the lessons that Gohan taught me, will be put to good use here.

"Fine..." I muttered.

"Until then, Zack." Rias said, before disappearing in a red light.

But for some strange reason, Akeno was still near me, and I was very cautious, now that I sensed their energies, on what they could do. Their energy is much larger than a normal human's.

"Well I am going home." I said, before flying off towards the gravity chamber in the forest near town. When I got there, I went inside, and fell asleep on the bed, cause I was exhausted now. I should start training again, but I decided not to for tonight, since a certain someone was watching me.

* * *

 **The next day... Zack's POV**

One thing I did not like about school, in general, is how early you get up, to go there. Cause classes start at like 7:00 AM, when it's still somewhat dark outside. But Gohan told me that's part of their schedule, well it's probably different wherever you go, but still...

Anyways as I woke up, I noticed a note on my pillow that was next to my head, and there was also a folded uniform, next to that. I opened the note, and it read:

 _Dear Zack,_

 _Hello it's me Rias, I stopped by, to give you your uniform, for Kuoh Academy, and I met with the principal, earlier this morning. He wants you to meet with him in his office. I will be there as well, to make sure nothing goes wrong. If it does, then we can arrange something else out. Oh I almost forgot, Akeno measured your body while you were sleeping, so we could get your uniform ready. Anyways I shall see you later, bye_

"SHE DID WHATTTTTTTT!?" I screamed, imagining what things she would have done to my body while I was sleeping. Again I got a shiver down my spine, just thinking about that.

I started to put on the uniform which was actually a perfect size, surprisingly. The sleeves didn't rip, either which was a bonus. I started to mess around with the uniform because of how uncomfortable it was. Gohan told me if this happened, then he would have to get used to it, cause it will go away.

 _'Hopefully Gohan's right.'_ I thought, before remembering home.

I missed my home, and the people I met, and I wonder how they are doing, since they are in the Tournament of Power.

I put two of my index fingers on my forehead, and vanished somewhere close to the school. I appeared in front of the entrance, seeing the marvelous sight. It was a large school, that's for sure.

I met with the principal and Rias, in his office later, and he approved of me becoming a student here, without asking me questions, which was strange, but I accepted it regardless, as I shook his hand, barely using any of my saiyan power.

"Well that was easy..." I muttered.

"Yeah, but at least you got in, Zack. I will send someone to escort you after-school so that we can explain who we are." Rias said, before walking off.

"Alright... let's see..." I muttered again, looking at the paper I got for my homeroom class.

* * *

 **Kuoh Academy, 3rd Person POV**

The perverted trio as they were called, were oddly enough gossiping about the new transfer student, that was about to come in.

"It might be another hot girl!" Matsuda whispered.

"Or it could be a pretty boy like Kiba..." Issei told him.

"There is no way!" Motohama said.

It wasn't just them though, who were wondering about the new transfer student, it was the whole class.

"Alright quiet down class! We have a new student coming in!"

The student made himself present outside the door, and the teacher asked for him to come in.

* * *

 **Kuoh Academy, Zack's POV**

I walked into the room, with a smirk on my face, and stood facing the class.

"Hello everyone, my name is Zackary Xylax, but please call me Zack. I hope we can all get along." I said, using the famous son grin that I learned from Goku.

The students, moreso the girls screamed in excitement, and the boys muttered that I was a damn bastard. This homeroom, was going to be an interesting one to me. Hopefully I won't have to beat the crap out of one of my male classmates, on my first day.

* * *

 **EX: And there you go, there's chapter two, I have to say though, the fight scene with Zack and Raynare, I improved on the fight scene, when I read it, it seemed a lot better than the way I thought it could go. Hopefully you enjoyed that fight scene, and this one I took my time with.**

 **A/N 1: Is this before Issei you know gets a girlfriend? Woah woah woah! Spoilers! I know a lot of you have seen Highschool DxD, but come on no spoilers. But yes, it is before Issei does get a girlfriend.**

 **A/N 2: So the principal just accepted Zack for who he was, and he became a first year? What the heck? Yeah I know, but let's just say Zack looks a lot like Gohan when he went to high school, except for the hair, and the uniform. That's probably because Gohan taught Zack, most things from school back in Universe 7. In a shorter term, Zack is extremely smart, in school. Even though it might not be the same universe, he is still extremely smart.**

 **EX: Now I believe that is all, for this chapter, if you have any other questions then PM me, so I can explain them.**

 **Next Chapter Preview (DBS OST -Universe Survival Arc-)**

 **Zack: Hey! It's me Zack! Well I met Rias, and the others and I am shocked to see that they are actual devils**

 **Zack: Wait you guys are seriously devils? But you look human!**

 **Raynare: Issei, would you die for me?**

 **Next time on Instinct of A Saiyan:**

 _ **Resurrection**_

 **Zack: I AM NOT GOING TO LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS! SUPER KAIO-KEN!**

 **Zack (off-camera): Don't miss it!**


	5. Chapter 3: Resurrection

**Chapter 3: Resurrection**

 **EX: Hello everyone and welcome to Chapter 3 of Instinct of a Saiyan, sorry for the wait, and hopefully you will enjoy it! Just a note, I do not own Highschool DxD, Hyperdimension Neptunia, or Dragon Ball Super, all I own is my OC! Now over to the review corner!**

 **2942598: Would it be alright, if you add my OC into your story?**

 **Response: Well I plan to add someone else's OC later on, when Xenovia and Irina appear, and that's the only one since he is one of Zack's relatives. That's the only OC, I plan on introducing besides my own. Sorry :(**

 **Dat Boi (that name though, lol): This is good, keep it up!**

 **Response: Thank you, this is another chapter heading your way!**

* * *

 **Kuoh Academy, Zack's POV**

It was lunch time, and I haven't had anything to eat for a while. I finished my notes and homework since Gohan before taught me all of that stuff already even if I am in a different world. I went out to eat my lunch, sitting on a grassy hill looking at the track, where kids would run laps.

I left the sword that Big Red gave to me at my home, so I wouldn't attract attention. I have to say though, I still attract attention nethertheless, which isn't good. I mean sure some like attention, I do somewhat, but when they follow me wherever I go, it kinda gets annoying.

Like for instance, I am sitting with several of my girl classmates, that I rejected before who wanted to be my girlfriends. I didn't want to ask why they followed me so much, it's only my first day, and frankly I didn't care why they followed me. Probably the only reason I could come up with, was that they thought I was handsome, and strong.

I looked at the sky, while eating my food, it was beautiful. Like I was literally looking at a canvas filled with different shades of blue and white, which was what it was. It made me relaxed, to see this. Then I wondered how everyone was doing in the Tournament of Power…

Hopefully we won, and our universe survived. If our universe didn't survive, then it would be erased. I wish I could go back home, but I can't. Every time I try to find Goku or Nepgear's or any of my friend's energy, I fail to find it. I guess I really am in a different universe.

The bell rang an hour afterwards, as I meditated, sitting there. It was pretty easy, since I am used to meditating around other people even with all the commotion and talking. I walked back to class, and the rest of the day was uneventful. Nothing interesting was going on…

When a short girl with white hair, and hazel eyes came up to my desk, pulling on my sleeve.

"You are Zack, correct?" She asked, being rather quiet.

"Yes, who's asking?"

"Buchou asked me to retrieve you…" She said.

"You mean Rias, right?" and she nodded.

"Well, lead the way." I said, and she kept quiet, as we walked away from the school.

 _'Jeez, this girl isn't as talkative as much as I thought she would be.'_ I said in my mind, when we stopped in front of a old school building, next to the new school. This one was covered in moss, and vines alike, near the front door and entrance, but around it, the place was fairly clean. It was also a little bit hidden, since trees were shrouding the area near the front door.

 _'It sure does look like an old schoolhouse.'_

We walked inside, and there was cobwebs in the hall, and at the end of the hall, was our destination. My escorter, opened the door, and I saw what looked to be a comfy living space, well not a living space, but it looked comfortable enough. As well as a desk, on the other end of the room.

For some strange reason, then the girl who got me here, smelled me.

"You have the scent of an ape." She said, becoming quiet once again.

 _'Wow, and I am already getting a compliment that is somewhat insulting. That sounds just like something Frieza would say, since he calls our race monkeys, apes, and other things.'_

I just ignored her, and saw Akeno.

"Oh hi Akeno." I said, making her face me.

"Hello Zack, I shall go tell buchou, that you have arrived." Akeno said. When I heard a shower going.

 _'Please don't tell me that Rias is in there. Then again, I wouldn't be surprised. Also why is there a shower in a old schoolhouse like this? And how the hell is is the water working? Ah forget it, those are some stupid questions anyways.'_

So Rias came out, wearing her uniform, with her crimson hair a little bit wet. I blushed a little bit, but it slowly went away, as I sat there quietly.

"What are you doing, Zack?" Rias asked.

"Meditating, to calm my mind, for a couple moments. Okay, so who's going to go first? I didn't explain much, about me, so maybe I should go first." I said, getting up.

"Please do."

"Gladly, well where should I start? Well for one, I am not a human being, I am a part of a warrior race, known as the saiyans… and yes that means I am also an alien." Shocking some of the people in the room.

"Well that explains, how you could fly, and use techniques like that. But I have never heard of these saiyans before." Rias admitted, when all of a sudden she saw me clench my fist.

"That's because our planet was destroyed by emperor of the universe named Lord Frieza. There were only a handful of us left that survived." I said, becoming calm again.

 _'Whis says, anger is a short fuse, and that it burns quickly. That means I have to stay as calm as I can.'_

"I am so sorry for your loss Zack."

"It's fine, I have come to accept that most of my race is extinct." I said, making Akeno and Rias feel even worse.

"Anyways, now to tell me what you are." I asked, hoping it wasn't that shocking.

"Zack, we are devils." Rias told me, as everyone in the room, had demon like wings sprout from their backs.

"Heh, I knew something dark was there when I sensed your energies. It doesn't mean you are bad people though, I know that. If you were evil, I would be able to sense it." I explained.

"What do you mean by that, Zack?" Rias asked.

"I can sense your Ki, which means I sense your energy. Ki is something I use a lot, when I fight." As soon as Koneko heard me say Ki, her expression darkened, but she didn't say a thing.

Just then, I felt an energy, nearby. It was fading fast, and I wanted to get there on time, before whoever it was, is dead.

"I have to go…" I said, before putting my two index fingers on my forehead. I vanished, making them confused.

"Zack is full of surprises, isn't he buchou?" Akeno asked, looking at Rias.

"Yeah, he is." Rias said, smiling as she looked out the window.

* * *

 **-A couple seconds later, 3rd Person POV-**

Zack appeared near some bushes, and crouched down to watch what was going on. He saw Issei, with a girl, but he knew that girl, wasn't who Issei thought she is. Zack could deep down detect her energy.

They stopped in front of the park fountain.

"Today was fun, Issei!" She said, with a smile.

"Yeah."

"I have a favor to ask of you though…"

"Yeah, sure anything!" Issei responded.

"Would you die for me?" The girl asked, gaining a grin on her face.

Issei was confused by the question, until a spear stabbed him straight in his chest, sending all sorts of pain throughout his body. The girl then turned to her true form, the fallen angel Raynare.

He fell to the ground, with a visible wound in his chest. Zack appears in Issei's sightline, standing in front of him.

"H...hey you're that new..transfer.." Issei muttered weakly, before stopping.

Zack stared at Issei, then back at Raynare, gritting his teeth in frustration. When a glow of red energy, appeared behind them in a flash then disappeared. Zack knew who it was, without looking back.

"So Zack has come to the rescue, aww, but too bad, your friend is already DEAD!" Raynare said, laughing, when she felt the earth shaking, and pebbles rising around the saiyan.

"W-what power is this?" Rias asked.

"I will… NOT LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Zack cried, making his hair golden, and his eyes emerald green. The saiyan was furious, and his rage couldn't hold back.

"SUPER KAIO-KEN!" He screamed, as his golden aura became red, and his hair as well.

 _ **'Hey Zack, it's me, Great Red, I forgot to mention, that you can say summon that sword I gave to you, at any time, by saying these words, "Let my anger bring the Apocalypse" It will help you greatly in your battles. Use it well.'**_ Great Red told him telepathically.

 _'Thanks, Great Red, I will.'_

Zack stood there, with his red aura surging, when he breathed in deeply, and out.

"What is Zack doing, buchou?" Kiba asked

"No idea..."

"If you won't attack, then I will!" Raynare shouted, flying at him with her light spear in her right hand.

Before Raynare's light spear hit the saiyan, Zack shouted "Let my anger bring the APOCALYPSE!" A blinding light filled with flames, exploded, sending Raynare flying back, and gusts of wind, combined with very hot fire, also sent Rias and her group back a bit too. They recovered quickly, seeing Zack, with a sword that Kiba knew existed, and so did the others. It was a black sword, with silver edges, and a silver hilt. It had a red gem, in the hilt, and orange glowing symbols that resembled the word 'Apocalypse' engraved on it. Zack now also had a flaming aura similar to that of his god form around his red aura.

"N-no way! That sword! How could he get his hands on something like that!?" Kiba asked, rather shocked.

"Yeah, that is Great Red's sword, isn't it? Apocalypse!" Rias said, shocked at what she was seeing.

"Yeah, but where did he get it?" Kiba wondered

Zack was blocking Raynare's light spear with Apocalypse, as the blade started to get surrounded in flames. The flames sprouted up, as Zack's power increased, causing Raynare to lose grip on her spear.

Akeno was watching the saiyan, seeing that he was angry. More than ever. She was shocked, to see that he was that mad.

"Ha! You think you can kill me, Zack!?" Raynare asked, as she flew back.

"Kill you, oh not yet… I want to make you suffer, and besides I am too fast for you now!"

The saiyan flew towards Raynare, so fast, that Rias and the others couldn't see anything move, but just then something shocked them to the very core.

"AHHHHHHH! My wing!" Raynare screamed, as her right wing fell on the ground and there was blood spewing from where it used to be.

"That's what you get for killing an innocent person, AND THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR MAKING ME THIS ANGRY!" He shouted, charging at her again, with a flurry of slashes, that left her with several gashes and cuts all over her body and face. She didn't make it in time to avoid his relentless barrage. Zack kicked her body, down to the ground.

The saiyan then appeared standing in front of her lying there in pain, as he sheathed Apocalypse back into it's scabbard, making the flames and his red aura fade.

"Heh, here you are again, utterly humiliated. You can never beat a saiyan like me. I have broke the limits of my strength again and again, and have reached a form worthy of the gods. I almost also went toe to toe with a destroyer god. You don't deserve to see my godly form, I mean look at yourself right now. You are groveling on the ground in front of me! Farewell, Raynare." Zack said, aiming a ball of ki straight at her head, as Rias and co overheard what he said.

When Zack dodged a blue light spear, that he sensed coming his way, as the same man from before jumped down next to Raynare's unconscious body.

"You shall all pay for this!" The man screamed, making Zack laugh, which confused the others besides Issei who was still unconscious.

"What's so funny?" He asked, rather furious, as he picked up Raynare.

"What's funny is that you think you can beat me. You are so ignorant, it's funny, and besides I never got your name. It shall be engraved on your grave after I pound you to dust." Zack said, with the last part in a venomous tone.

"The name's Dohnaseek, devil, and next time w-"

"Yeah yeah, you are going to kill me. I have heard it all before. But a little news flash, Dohnaseek, if you don't stop this, you are going to end up like Raynare. Don't worry, next time I see her and your friends, all of your wings will be cut off and you will all be six feet under. Got that?" Said Zack, with his eyes flashing cyan, causing the Fallen Angel to shudder from just his gaze.

"Oh and another thing, I am not a devil, I have come to the decision, that I shall join you guys, only as an ally though." Zack said, looking back towards Rias, and the others.

"I will be taking her then, and if we meet again you are dead, Zack. Farewell…" He took to the skies, holding Raynare in his arms.

Zack let them go again, and he didn't know why. Maybe it was the fact, that he wanted another fight soon, since he was a saiyan, but he didn't mind it anymore. It was apart of him and his race, that no one could take away.

The saiyan walked over to Rias, and the others and saw Issei was now unconscious.

"What happened?"

"I resurrected him into a devil, with these." Rias said, holding several chess pieces.

"You're kidding, chess pieces?" Zack asked, rather confused.

"Well yes, all devil peerages are maintained by these evil pieces." Rias said.

"So, let's see here…" Zack did some math in his head, and came to a logical conclusion.

"So peerages, act like a game of chess, right? With 15 pieces? 1 queen, 2 rooks, 2 bishops, 2 knights, and 8 Pawns?" Zack asked.

"You are smarter than you look Zack, yes that is correct. How did you know that?" Rias asked.

"Well let's just say, that a close friend of mine, helped me with this kind of stuff. I have a very high IQ, as well from being taught by him."

"I see…" Rias started to ponder.

Zack yawned, stretching his arms.

"Well it's getting late for me, so I am going home, bye." He said, vanishing home using Instant Transmission.

* * *

 **-Capsule Corp Ship, Zack's POV-**

I was taking a shower, thinking about everything that happened today.

"Man so much craziness happened on my first day. Hopefully it won't always be like this." Zack said, heading out of the shower, getting dressed for bed, yawning again.

 _'I would train right now, but sleep is also important!'_ Zack thought, as he jumped down onto the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

 **-Unknown Church, 3rd Person POV-**

Raynare now had bandages over most of her wounds as she laid on a bed with candles around the room.

"That damn bastard, is going to pay for doing this to me! He cut off one of my wings!"

 _'Everything is going according to plan though, since that girl Asia is coming soon. Then I will make Zack, pay!'_ She thought, clenching her fist, as she stared at the remains of where her wing used to be.

* * *

 **EX: And so there we go, sorry it took a while, and I wanted to make it longer, but I failed. I know, I know, my pacing is way too fast, but that's something I am not used to, OKAY! But I understand what you mean, it's just that if I did pace the story, then you guys would have to wait longer, and I don't want that to happen. Okay explanations!**

 **A/N 1: Zack is acting a bit like Vegeta, a little bit, why is he like this? This is part of Zack's personality, but it doesn't mean that he has some of Vegeta's genetics inside of him, that makes him this way.**

 **A/N 2: So Zack finally used the sword Great Red gave to him? Why is it called Apocalypse? Yep and the reason why it is called Apocalypse, is because it's one of the titles the dragon has, as 'The Apocalypse Dragon' so I thought why not add that in.**

 **Instinct of A Saiyan Chapter 4 preview (DBS -Universe Survival Arc OST-)**

 **Zack: Hey guys, it's me Zack and well I knew at some point my enemies would find my home, but not this soon.**

 **?: I have come to kill you, Zackary!**

 **Zack: WHO ARE YOU!?**

 **Next time on Instinct of A Saiyan:**

 ** _Zack's Struggle against a Mysterious Enemy! Birth of the Apocalypse Super Saiyan!_**

 **?: Who I am isn't important, because you shall die before you ever get my name.**

 **Zack: We shall see about that!**

 **Zack (off-camera): Don't miss it!**


	6. Instinct of A Saiyan OP 1

**EX: Hello everyone, sorry this isn't another chapter, but there is a bright side, this is the first ever opening for Instinct of A Saiyan, and I decided to add the new ancient saiyan we have seen teased in the upcoming DBS movie, and his name is Shallot.**

 **I decided to make a poll if you want to see Shallot fight Zack, after Riser, and Raynare. You will have to see the choices for yourself, and the release date for the movie is December 14th, this year. This poll will be up for 1 week, then next week I shall close it, so get your votes in people! Anyways, here is the opening, and if you know the artist, then you are awesome!**

 **UPDATE 5-11-18: Sorry everyone for not making another chapter for a while now, but life has gotten pretty busy for me now, and it will probably get even more busy as I am going to college pretty soon. Anyways the reason why I am updating this, is because Shallot is not the new 'ancient saiyan' that we have seen in the upcoming DBS movie. Shallot is a saiyan that you can play as in the upcoming mobile game Dragon Ball Legends. Now back to the saiyan character that we have seen in the movie. Unfortunately we don't really know his name still yet. I was going to go with Mastar Media's name which is Akumo, the father of all saiyans, but no, so I apologize for mixing things up.**

* * *

 ***Cue Arpeggio of Blue Steel OP, Savior of Song, by Nano, Instinct of A Saiyan OP 1***

 **(I look across a raging war, and feel the steady beating of my heart)**

Zack is seen standing in a field, with his eyes closed, as Shallot is looking down at him. The saiyan is heavily wounded.

 **(Arashi no mae no shizukesa ni)**

A blue outline starts to surge around Zack's body as he breathes out, making Shallot surprised.

 **(Yaiba wo furioroshite ikunda)**

When finally, Zack opened his eyes to reveal two silver irises, instead of black, with a charging fiery blue aura. A blinding white light, then shows the logo, as it goes to Zack's home.

 **(Kurikaeshi a memory fading ima mo)**

Zack was doing some push-ups one-handed, and got up, shutting off the gravity room controls

 **(Jidai wo koete I tell a story hibiku)**

The camera pans to Zack appearing in front of Kuoh Academy, seeing all of his friends there, which made him grin.

 **(Sensenfukoku no uta zankoku ni somare kono chikai wo)**

A bright yellow light appeared in the air behind Zack, and there appeared to be another saiyan, with yellow eyes. He began destroying buildings in Kuoh Town.

 **(We'll fight until the bitter end)**

Zack immediately began fighting with Shallot in his base form, as his friends helped him.

 **(Togireta iki no ne wo)**

Shallot aimed a ki blast at Rias, and Zack noticed that, but was too late.

 **(Kegareta sekai wo tsunagi tomete)**

Instead of Rias getting hit, Issei was hit by it, and was now on the ground covered in blood, barely conscious.

 **(Bokura no haguruma wo it's time to stop and rewind)**

Zack clenched his fists as he trembled, transforming into his super saiyan blue state, angry.

 **(Ushinatta kibou wo)**

Zack sent Shallot flying, with a punch, and chased after him.

 **(Kowareta jikan no piisu wo atsumete)**

Shallot released his green aura, and they both clashed in the skies, blue and green, though Shallot easily overpowered Zack, with his moves.

 **(Torimodosu tame ni you need to fall and unwind)**

Zack, was holding his right arm in pain now in his base form, as Shallot aimed a green blast of energy towards his friends…

 **(Hashiridasu kodou sae mo)**

Images of Rias, Akeno, Issei and everyone else were all calling out his name, as he had his eyes closed.

 **(Kagiranai itsukushi wo)**

Shallot fired his energy blast, at Zack's friends, but strangely it was deflected away into the sky, by none other than Zack himself.

 **(Michibikidasu ARPEGGIO)**

Zack opened his eyes to reveal two silver ones, as he charged his fiery like aura. Shallot's eyes widened in complete shock.

 **(Savior of Song, A Savior of Song)**

The camera zooms into Zack's silver irises, and then fades to black…

* * *

 **EX: Okay, well how did I do? I think I did good, but I want to know your people's opinions. Is it good or not? Now I know we don't really know that much about Shallot except that a showing of him in Dragon Ball Legends, and the new movie. He has yellow eyes, and a green aura. Now could that green aura be a hint to him being a Legendary Super Saiyan?**

 **UPDATE 4-6-18: Now some guest reviews keep saying that, this is a self-insert..., well you are wrong. Zackary, my OC, is not ME! It ticks me off to see guest reviews that say my OC and OCs are me self-inserted into the world of whatever I am writing about. Zackary IS NOT ME! I repeat! ZACKARY IS NOT ME! Hell Zackary, doesn't even look like me, since I drew art of him now (My profile picture on Fanfiction). I deleted the reviews, since they were bad mouthing my OC. The first thing I need to tell you guests who keep bad-mouthing Zackary, is that he was created from my own mind, and I even drew several artworks of him (That are not on the internet yet, I drew on paper). Second of all, READ MY PROFILE PAGE, I have a summary of my OC Zackary, and the moves he uses...**

 **We will find out in December. I also know that it was short, but imagine it like an opening animation, it's way more than 600 words. Next Chapter will be up at some point, so don't miss it!... Stay awesome people, EtherealXareon, out!**


End file.
